


Stronger Together

by MashiarasDream



Series: Yours!verse [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha!Balthazar, Alpha!Cain, Alpha!Eileen, Alpha!Ezekiel, Alpha!Kaia, Alpha!Sam, Fucked up society, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega!Adam, Omega!Gabriel, Reunion, Some Fluff, a/b/o dynamics, alpha!cas, alpha!michael, established relationships - Freeform, omega!claire, omega!dean, this is focused a lot on Adam and Ezekiel, trans rights are human rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashiarasDream/pseuds/MashiarasDream
Summary: Back at the pack, Adam needs to find a spot of his own since he’ll stay for the foreseeable future. So Dean takes him to meet Gabriel and see the dorms. It goes about as expected, up until the moment when a certain science teacher named Ezekiel shows up.





	Stronger Together

**Author's Note:**

> Happy #PrideMonth, my loves! Your existence is valid and the Novak pack thinks so, too! 
> 
> Thank you to [Dean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsandThumbs/) for betaing! <3

“It’s not an order. But I would like you to consider it.” 

Dean can see it in the tenseness of Cas’ shoulders how deep this topic goes for him even though he tries hard not to let it affect his scent or the tone of his voice. 

Adam’s shoulders are just as tight, though he keeps his eyes firmly fixed to the ground, lips pressed into a thin line. 

They’ve only been back for two days but it’s been quite the trip. If Dean’s always thought people ignored him in favor of his mate, he’s experienced nothing. Because Dean still catches one or the other smile, has a ‘have a good day’ mumbled in his direction, and when his mate orders only for himself at the little bar at the airport, the waiter turns to Dean and takes his order without a hitch. With Adam? Not so much. Cas doesn’t order for him, Adam doesn’t get food. Period. People take one look at his collar and it’s like he doesn’t even exist. 

Every time it’s happened it’s raised Cas’ shoulders a little more towards his ears, every line of his body tightening with his disgust for their society. Towards Adam, he’s only become more attentive, though, trying to make sure that he doesn’t miss any cue, doesn’t leave Adam uncomfortable or out of something he needs, no matter how much Cas hates the way how he has to assure it. 

“The collar is also protection,” Dean gives that thought voice. “It means people leave you alone.” He turns to Adam. “I get that. I get why it feels safer. Even the Alpha-pups will probably know what it means. Though they all know not to harass anyone regardless of their gender, and that they have no right to give orders to any staff member. It would still help if they actually were allowed to talk to you, though. It is much easier to commandeer all of the pups instead of basically not existing for half of them.“

“They could always call someone else. Pups have cellphones today. Even Omega pups.”

“They do,” Dean nods even while Cas says, “We should get you a cellphone.”

“I don't need one,” Adam shakes his head. “I'll be at the school only. You can track my movements without it.”

“That's not why…” Cas runs a hand over his face and breaks off with a groan. “Really, we’re not trying to control your every movement. Quite the opposite.”

Adam’s eyes flit up to Cas for a heartbeat before finding their resting place again. His words are steady when he speaks. “My mate is banned from these lands and he won't appreciate my being here when he finds out. I understand that you have to track my movements for this reason alone. I don't mind it, either. I'd rather be given back during the day than snatched away during the night. I would like not to give my mate any further reason to punish me in either case, though.”

If Dean had to name what the difference is between Adam and Kelly, this here would be it. Kelly, even after months in their house, still reacts on instinct more often than not. The instinct telling her to cower and to avoid the trouble  _ right now _ . Adam on the other hand, Adam weighs and calculates. And within two days has already come to the conclusion that Cas is less trouble than Michael. That risking Cas’ punishment by not fulfilling a request is a risk worth undertaking if it spares him future trouble with his mate. It’s an accurate assessment of the situation, Dean guesses. 

“So if you actually give me a choice about this, Alpha,” Adam continues, voice calm and composed. “I would prefer to keep my collar and have the pictures of me that will undoubtedly wind up in my mate’s cell eventually show my loyalty.”

“It really is your choice,” Cas sighs. “ Of course it is. Though I doubt Gabriel will be happy about it.”

“Or Ezekiel,” Dean deadpans. It gets him an eye-roll from Cas and a short but sharp and slightly panicked look from Adam. 

“Alright,” Cas takes over again with a deep breath. “Balthazar and Gabriel are expecting us. Gabriel and Dean will show you the dorms, while Balthazar and I go over some budget questions. Apparently a ‘Halloween party to end all other Halloween parties’ is needed this year, followed by a rather large Thanksgiving celebration and rounded of by buying new Christmas decorations.”

Dean snorts. “Gabe’s sending Bal to convince you of his ideas?”

“It seems so,” Cas nods peacefully before turning back to Adam. “This is an opportunity for the both of you to get to know each other. I understand that you’re in all likelihood not too keen to be beholden to yet another Novak brother, but Gabriel is housemaster for the Omegas and you’d work under him. So it is his decision whether he wants to take you on, and your decision whether you want the job.”

“Either of us could say no?” Adam asks like he doesn’t trust that concept.

“Yes,” Cas confirms. “Even though I think you’d enjoy the work with the kids. It is very rewarding. And I believe that you’d be good at it.”

Adam raises his eyebrows, a tiny gesture of surprise before he lets his eyes rest demurely on the ground again. Not without pointing out that, “You haven’t even let me near your own pups, Alpha,” though.

Which, uh, “Yeah, not his fault,” Dean admits.

The rugrats have dealt well enough with them being gone for a couple of weeks, probably better than Dean’s been dealing with it. Which means right now Dean’s not in the mood to have yet another Omega not only in his house but in his pups’ lives. An Omega that since he’s scent-bonded with Cas’ brother, the pups would probably easily accept, too.

“You'll get to know them. When things have settled down and none of us are quite as stressed out anymore.“ Dean feels very little guilt about it, either. 

“It's quite alright to come in.“ Cas is smiling at someone behind Dean, so he turns around to see Kelly in the shadows near the door. “Please don't let our presence disturb you,” Cas continues gently. “Did you want something to drink? There is iced tea in the fridge.”

Because iced tea has become Kelly's favorite.

Not that Dean's sure that that's really what Kelly is here for right now. It's just as likely that she had hoped to fade into the shadows and listen in on their conversation. Dean's not sure how much she actually got of what is happening and why Adam is here but he's definitely sure that she is not happy about the additional competition in the house. 

He sighs. Cas has tried to explain it to Kelly. He really has. Dean was there for it. More than once. But Kelly's scent still blooms into spring flowers every time Cas smiles at her and Cas not reacting doesn't make any noticeable difference. 

They need to do for her what they're doing for Adam. They need to try to find her a place in their society. A spot where she can be her own master. Where she is not dependent on Cas. At least not this directly. 

Adam eyes Kelly with about the same amount of suspicion she has for him, his understanding of why Kelly is here probably no better than hers about him.

“You two have met yesterday already, haven’t you?” Cas asks.

“Yes, Alpha,” Adam answers matter-of-factly while all Kelly does is stare at the floor and nod ever so slightly. 

It’s funny how Kelly isn’t wearing a collar and probably never has worn one, but it’s still Adam, who’s the more assertive one. Or, it really is not funny at all, because at least Adam knows he has a place in their society, whilst Kelly - well, for Kelly, being breeding stock is probably still closer than being a person. 

Cas looks at Dean a little helplessly. Dean shrugs. He really doesn't have much of an idea what to do here, either. 

“We’re going to go down to the school in a moment. In case you feel like leaving the house?” Cas tries. 

Kelly quickly shakes her head. “I promised Meg I’d help her.” It comes out as a whisper, but the fact that it comes out at all in the presence of a stranger is progress. 

“I’m sure she will be happy about the help,” Cas smiles. 

The kind words make Kelly blush. “I’ll… I’ll…” She points vaguely in the direction of the door.

“Yeah,” Cas nods. “It’s fine. Go.” He smiles while watching her leave, though his eyes are worried. “We need to find professional help for her. Meg is not enough.  _ We _ are not enough.”

“I agree,” Dean nods. “But she’s only just now getting to a place where she actually talks with us on a somewhat regular basis. Don’t think it would have made much sense to send her to a therapist earlier.” Not that they’d have had one on standby. Their needs for talking are usually served by Pamela. But as good a doctor as Pam is, she’s not a trauma specialist. 

Adam is observing them quietly, hands collected in his lap, not interrupting to ask what is going on but his scent showing his curiosity. Dean’s got no idea whether this is who Adam is or whether the quiet poise is a trained reaction that is now his default setting no matter how unusual the circumstances. But a straight back and perfect manners coupled with unobtrusive observation have definitely been Adam’s modus operandi through everything from Sam’s apartment to the flight to ending back up at his former home in the manor. Dean can see how it makes it easy to overlook Adam, just how he can see that it lets Adam assemble more information than was consciously given to him. It makes it hard for Dean to read Adam, too. 

“She’s a rescue,” Dean provides the info on Kelly to Adam voluntarily. “From a breeding facility down South. She’s been here for a few months now. And believe it or not, this is her on a good day.”

“They don’t teach them to answer when spoken to?” Adam asks. 

“Don’t think they train them for manners much,” Dean answers drily. “Not that that’s our priority, either.” He snorts. “I’d be the wrong person to teach anyone manners anyway. Seeing how those lessons never quite took.” He crosses his arms over his chest, daring Adam to say something derogatory about Dean’s behaviour.

But of course Adam’s manners are way too good for that. All he does is smile politely and wait for Cas to continue. 

Dean kind of wants to roll his eyes and he also kind of sees it as an immediate challenge to break Adam’s composure. It’s a hand on his knee that stops him. When he looks at Cas, Cas wears a knowing smile. He squeezes Dean’s knee before turning to Adam. 

“Manners are not high on the priority list in this house anymore. I know that it was different under Michael. But I think I speak for our whole household when I say that our focus now is on respect and care.” 

“Michael would argue that manners are no more than the proper way to show respect.”

“I’m sure he would,” Cas nods. “Though I would counter that with the argument that respect goes both ways. I cannot expect Dean to respect me, if I do not respect him.”

“Dean has no authority over you,” Adam points out. 

“Not legally, no. But how can I ask him to respect my  _ authority  _ if I cannot even respect his  _ humanity _ ?” Cas shakes his head. “I apologize if I’m overstepping, but this is exactly what it seems to me that Michael is doing. He’s put you in a collar and in a house that is a very comfortable cage and expects you to obey his every word in return. He expects respect for his authority while not even bringing up basic respect for your humanity.”

For a moment, it is dead-silent. 

Then Adam nods. “I understand your point, Alpha. And there were points in my life when I would have agreed. But Michael has not been bad to me.”

“The absence of bad doesn’t equal good.” Dean says it quietly, the will to fight Adam dropped out of him. “I had to learn that, too. I hope we can show you as well.”

 

The drive down to the school is quiet. There doesn’t seem to be much to say. If Adam is nervous, he doesn’t let it on. There was a moment of surprise when Dean took the wheel, but now, as far as Dean can see in the rearview mirror, Adam just keeps his head slightly bowed, looking calm and collected, even while he watches their little town pass by. 

And suddenly, Dean’s kind of glad that he’s only gotten to know Adam now. Because a few years ago, all Dean would have seen is that Adam’s everything that Dean is not. Well-bred. Well-trained. Polite. Slender. Never laughing too loud. Never arguing. Probably never tardy, either. 

And yeah, Dean’s original assessment was right, it is easier to deal with Kelly, who might be genetically compatible with the Novaks, but doesn’t bring any of the upbringing and other qualities a rich family searches for in an Omega to the table.

He grits his teeth and takes an intentional deep breath. They’re there anyway, he won’t have any more time to brood. 

“Are you alright?” Cas asks. 

Dean grimaces. His scent is all over the place probably. “‘M fine,” he nods. “Just stresses me out a bit.”

“I’ll keep Balthazar out of your way for a while. That should make it easier.”

“Right,” Dean drawls. “Because three Omegas is so much more fun than three Alphas without any Betas to run interference.”

“Oh.” Cas had started opening the car door but now he stops abruptly in his motion. “Should there be someone to run interference?”

“Nah,” Dean shakes his head. “We’ll manage. Gabe’s not bitten anyone’s head off lately.”

Cas looks unconvinced, but he nods and gets out of the car. “I’ll catch a ride home with Ellen whenever we’re done, if you could get Mary from playgroup later?”

Dean nods. “Sure thing. Don’t be too late.”

“I won’t.” 

Cas lets his hand glide along Dean’s arm, squeezing his hand once and leaning in for a goodbye kiss. Not a thing they do in public usually. At least not right in front of the school. Dean’s scent really must be given him away a lot. 

“‘S okay, Cas,” Dean assures him, though he also leans back in to steal another kiss. “I know you love me.”

“I do,” Cas agrees and squeezes Dean’s waist for a moment. “You are the one I want in my life and I want you exactly the way you are. Okay?”

Dean smiles. “Okay.” He hadn’t doubted it. Not really.

 

They’re set to meet Gabe in the kitchen of the dorms. If Dean didn’t know the way, he could find it by smell alone. The whole hallway smells like cookies, the scent getting thicker the closer they get to the kitchen. Which looks like cookies, too. Or rather, like an explosion of flour that’s interspersed with haphazard stacks of finished product. 

“Do you plan on feeding an army?”

“One sec,” Gabe’s voice comes from behind a table. Then there’s the bang of an oven door and then Gabe straightens up, absentmindedly pushing his hair out of his face with a floury hand. “Cafe ordered a large Halloween batch. I’m providing.”

Dean looks a little closer, and indeed, there are bat-shaped dark chocolate cookies and some lighter cookies that look like with a bit of icing they’ll be pumpkins. 

“So, you’re my other brother’s mate, huh?” Gabe cleans his hands on his apron while looking Adam up and down. “Kinda thought he would go for someone posher. No offense.”

“I’m Adam,” Adam says, voice neutral as if Gabe had not just insulted him.

“So, what was it then? Your family's money? Connections? If it wasn't your looks, what did Michael buy you for?”

“Gabe,” Dean groans. 

“What?” Gabe asks, shrugging his shoulders. “Looks like all the Novak Omegas of our generation are in one room right now. If we can't be honest with each other, who can?” 

“Huh.” Dean hadn't really thought about it in those terms yet. “Assuming Luke's actually dead and hasn't mated anyone we don't know of, I guess that's true.”

Gabe snorts. “Don't think Luci's the marrying type even if he’s still breathing. Ordering a child from the breeding facilities is much more his style.”

“I know that you got him. The boy from the facility,” Adam throws in unexpectedly.

Gabe immediately turns on him. “His name is Jack,” he snarls like he dares Adam to disagree.

Not that Adam does more than turn his palms outward and say, “I didn’t know his name.”

“Well, you know it now,” Gabe harrumphs. 

“I do,” Adam nods. “Thank you.”

There’s something soft around his eyes that Dean hadn’t paid attention to before. “You really like kids, huh?” But then, that’s not quite it, either. “You’d have liked to have them, too.”

Adam balls his hands into fists at his side, the first outward reaction of any deep disturbance he’s shown so far. “It doesn’t matter. It was not my fate,” he answers curtly. 

“I’ve heard that differently,” Gabe says and crosses his arms over his chest. 

“Oh come on.” Dean rubs a hand over his face in exasperation. 

“What? We know he’s smuggling birth control so we can as well tell him that we know. In the name of honesty and all.”

“Yeah, but maybe give him a chance to tell his own story, Gabe? All we know about him is from Ezekiel and neither of us can prove whether that’s true.”

“It is.” Adam’s voice is quiet in comparison to theirs, but he’s lost some of his submissive posture. “Ezekiel told you the truth. It doesn’t mean that I lied before. If it had been in the cards for me to have children, God would have given me a different mate.”

“God?” Gabriel’s eyebrows rise high on his forehead. “More like your Sire.”

“There is not much difference between them in my world.”

“I beg to differ,” Gabe bristles and Dean is taken aback as well.

“Dude, the Alpha who owns you is not God. That’s not how it works.”

“Isn’t it?” Adam asks, his hand straying to his collar.

“Not for me it isn’t,” Gabe growls. “Though your mate sure tried to make me believe it. Emphasis on  _ tried _ .”

"It was never a matter of choice for me."

"You said Yes to him!" Gabe accuses.

"Yes," Adam nods, unperturbed. "That was also never a matter of choice."

Cas has told Dean as much. That he thinks there was never any real option for Adam but to say yes to the arranged marriage. It still makes his stomach hurt to hear it out loud. "I'm sorry, man."

"Pshaw," Gabriel scoffs. "I wasn't supposed to have a choice, either. I still made one."

"And it broke you more than I am broken." Adam states it matter-of-factly but Gabe still rears back like he was slapped. 

"Fuck you." Gabe turns on his heels and marches back to his oven to check on the latest cookie batch, the smell of the chocolate chip dough mixing strangely with Gabe's suddenly rancid scent. 

"I did not mean to offend," Adam says calmly. "I'm only stating the truth."

Gabriel just stews in his anger so Dean takes it upon himself to answer. "It's not, though. The truth. Both our bodies and minds carry the marks of our decisions. And Gabriel's mind and will never got broken."

Adam doesn’t get to answer, though, because Gabriel turns back around abruptly. "If you know, then he knows. You’re telling me my fucking brother knows every fucking diagnosis I’ve ever fucking gotten."

“He knows enough,” Adam nods. 

“Fuck.” Gabriel hits his hand against the countertop. “He uses me as an example, doesn’t he? Of all the shitty stuff that happens to you when you don’t obey.”

Adam doesn’t answer but that is answer enough.

“God, he’s such an asshole.” Gabe shudders. “Well, I guess we just gotta prove it to you then. That it doesn't matter how broken my body is he's still wrong and I don't regret a thing."

He almost snarls the last part of the sentence but the anger settles into determination. 

"There is no reason to smell happy about this, Dean," Gabe grumbles. 

"Oops, sorry," Dean mumbles though he really isn't. It's good to hear Gabe fighting for the life he's chosen and Dean won't be ashamed of that. But what he does is change the topic. "So, do you want to give Adam the grand tour?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Always."

"God, Dean-o, will you let me be dramatic already?"

Dean chuckles. "It's not a question of me letting you. Never was."

Gabe rolls his eyes but he good-naturedly bumps Dean's shoulder on his way to the sink to wash the flour off his hands. 

10 minutes later the last of the cookies are cooling, and Dean trudges along as Gabriel shows Adam around the main parts of the building, starting with the Omega-quarters and working their way up to the common area. There are pups studying at every table there, the groups both mixed in genders and mixed between day students and boarding school pups. 

Dean bumps fists with Kaia, who has in fact graduated but is now tutoring the younger pups. Officially, it's an arrangement while she figures out what she wants to do with her future, but really Dean guesses it's because she doesn't want to leave for college until Claire is graduated and can come with her. 

“How’s it going?” he asks. 

“They’re researching before they choose their science projects.”

Dean wrinkles his nose. “Too many crawly things with too many legs.”

Kaia chuckles. “You know that no one  _ has to  _ choose to study insects, right?”

“Yeah, but judging by the fact that she’s already as fascinated with bees as her Alpha-Dad, it’s going to be exactly what my daughter chooses.”

“Do you know then that you have many years still?” Kaia grins. “Maybe greenlight  _ Finding Dory _ before jumping right into the science project?”

“Ugh. Too many emotions.”

That makes Kaia chuckle, “Aww, did the big Dean Novak cry during the movie?”

Dean shakes his head. “Claire’s a bad influence on you, I swear.”

Kaia’s eyes turn serious again. “No, she isn’t.”

Dean puts a hand on her shoulder. “I know. And we’ll see that we get you two off to a good start at college, okay? Where you’re  _ both _ going to study.”

Immediately, Kaia bristles. “I’m not going to keep her from getting a higher education.”

“That’s not what I meant. She’d punch you if you tried to make her be a homemaker. It’s just -,” 

It’s just that that is how things happen way too often. Not enough money for two people to go to college at the same time. The Alpha having the better chances at finding a well-paying career, the Omega being the one to keep them afloat with a job in the service industry until then. Classes for Omegas not being offered anymore because of ‘lack of interest’ or a ‘restructuring in scientific focus’. Or even more mundanely, an unexpected pregnancy happening. There are so many ways in which Omega-careers can get derailed, that it’s a wonder anyone makes it through at all. 

“We’ll find you a college where you can both attend, okay? And I’ll talk with Cas and Jody about a college fund for the two of you.”

“We don’t need it. I’m already saving up,” Kaia shakes her head. “That’s why I have this job. We can make it.”

“A little help is never wrong, though. And we  _ want _ to help. No strings attached.”

Just then, someone gets up from where they had been sitting helping another student. 

“Oh shit.”

Kaia turns to look at who he’s looking at but Dean is already on his way back to Gabe and Adam. “Let’s go n-”, but it is already too late. 

Adam is standing rooted to the spot, mouth open like he had just wanted to say something to Gabe. 

“Oh boy,” Gabe grimaces. Then he takes a step forward, covering Adam. 

Dean does the same. 

He’s not sure it would have been entirely necessary as Ezekiel comes to a stop a good six feet from them. He looks like he’s seeing a ghost. 

“Don’t do this here,” Gabriel hisses at both of them. “Dean, take Adam down to our apartment.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll follow.”

So Dean grabs Adam by the elbow and pulls him away from the curious gazes of the students and other staff. Beyond an initial moment of not wanting to turn, Adam doesn’t give him any resistance, either. 

Dean only lets go when they’re safely in Gabriel’s and Balthazar’s apartment, the screen-door to the kitchen unlocked as usual. “You okay?”

Adam looks at him slightly dazed. Like he isn’t sure what just happened. Then he blinks rapidly, obviously trying to shake himself out of it while outwardly staying still. 

“It’s okay, man. You know that Gabe and I both know. It’s just that the rest of them doesn’t, and I think we want to keep it that way for now.”

That’s as far as they get when the door opens behind them again. Gabriel stomps through, face furious. “I fucking protest all of this. And for the record, I’ve tried to keep him from coming after us but he was goddamn insistent.”

The man in question follows on Gabe’s heel, eyes round and wide as he abruptly stops in his motion when he lays eyes on Adam. 

“Joy,” Dean mutters. But he puts a hand on Gabe’s shoulder. “Come on, we’ll make iced tea for everyone. Means we’re staying in the room, so you better don’t do anything weird,” he warns. 

But of course he doesn’t have even an ounce of Ezekiel’s attention. That is all on Adam. 

“Adam,” Ezekiel whispers. “You’re here. You’re really here.”

Adam doesn’t answer but when Ezekiel comes a step closer, hand outstretched as if to touch him, maybe to make sure he’s real, Adam retreats a step. 

“Adam, please.” 

But Adam shakes his head. “Don’t. Nothing has changed.” He puts a hand on his collar as if to drive his point home. 

“But you’re here,” Ezekiel repeats, voice edging towards desperation. “Please. You’re right here.”

“And I will be back with my mate as soon as he’s free again. And I have no doubt that he will be free again.”

“But you don’t have to - don’t you see what a chance this is?” Ezekiel pleads. 

Adam sends a long hard look over to them, before going a step closer to Zeke after all, lowering his voice, even though it still travels to them no problem. “And what would you have me do? Flee with you in the middle of the night?”

“If that’s what it came down to, yes.”

“And which border would you cross to make sure my mate wouldn’t find us? Which border would  _ you  _ have to cross to be…,” Adam had gotten heated but now he trails off. 

“Europe,” Dean says drily. “We’d have to get you to Europe. Though of course we’d still have the problem of getting you a passport with your fake papers.”

He notices what he’s said only when everyone turns to stare at him, Gabe with an open mouth, Adam with a hard frown, Ezekiel with naked fear in his eyes. 

“Ah shit,” Dean sighs. “I guess y’all can’t just forget what I’ve just said?”

To Dean’s surprise, it’s Adam who speaks up first. “What do you know?”

“Well,” Dean eyes both Adam and Gabriel for a moment. “I know about Gadreel.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Who is Gadreel?” Gabe asks, tone frustrated. 

The lines around Adam’s mouth get harder still, while Ezekiel loses all color in his face. 

“Cas knows, too,” Dean admits. “Though we made sure there’s no proof of it, should anyone ever come asking. They won’t find anything in the house or on the computers.”

“Why?” Adam asks while Ezekiel now looks like he’s gonna pass out any second. 

“Why do we know or why did we destroy the evidence?” 

“Both,” Adam answers.

“Gabe, help Zeke get to a chair, he’s gonna black out on us. I’ll bring the iced tea. Sugar will help.” He makes an appeasing motion towards Adam. “I’ll answer your questions. But let’s sit down first.”

Surprisingly, they all listen. Gabe jumps to catch Ezekiel’s arm and get him to a chair. Adam glowers at Gabe but keeps his dignified poise and also his respectable distance. He takes the chair across from Zeke. Dean has noticed, though, that Adam’s about ten shades paler than he was before Dean’s accidental revelation as well. 

Dean puts four glasses and the pitcher with the iced tea on the table and sinks down into the chair at the head of the table with a sigh. Where to even start with this. 

“We’ve known since Mickey and Ketch.” The names come out on a growl and Gabe promptly mirrors him. Yeah, no one here has good memories of those clowns. “We were 98% certain that Michael had sent them in our direction. So we were looking at any bone we could throw them to send them right back.” He looks at Zeke apologetically. “You were the obvious target.”

“Then why am I still here?” Zeke asks, his voice shaking so hard that it’s almost not recognizable. 

“Dude! Have you learned nothing about us in the time that you’ve been here? That’s not a thing we would ever do!” 

“You didn’t tell me about any of this! Whatever this is!” Gabe accuses, though his voice is shaken as well. 

“No, we didn’t. I’m not sorry about it, either, so if you feel that you have to be upset about it, I will deal with it. But the information we stumbled upon is not for me to share or for Bal to use when he’s angry.”

“For Bal?” Gabe frowns. “What the fuck is going on here? Who is Gadreel?”

Dean gets it. Why even with the hints that are already there, Gabe’s thoughts don’t even drift in the right direction. It is almost unheard of after all, a transition this bold and a continued existence right in the middle of society. 

“I am,” Zeke finally speaks up. “Or I was. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I couldn’t risk it. Though I gather that you might have met one or two others like me back when you were - well, most of us end up on the streets.”

Or dead. Beaten to death by their own relatives. Strangled while selling their bodies. In the cold water under a bridge. None of them adds it out loud but the way everyone’s scent shifts to something dark and brooding, they all know. 

“I’m glad you didn’t,” Adam says softly. “End on the streets. I’m glad you didn’t get hurt here, either.”

“Cas cannot know. I mean, officially. I’ll tell him about this, of course. But he’d have to report you if he knew. So officially he can’t know.” Dean smiles a half-smile at Ezekiel. “You’re our slightly obnoxious science teacher. That’s all.”

“You didn’t even - you didn’t tell me that you knew. When you knew that you had a card in your hands that would have bought you my loyalty.”

“I kinda don’t feel like getting killed in my bed in the middle of the night cause I blackmailed someone into giving me his undying loyalty, thank you very much.” 

The joke falls flat, maybe because it is too close to the desperate truth. 

“As I said, you’re our obnoxious science teacher is all.”

“Until I step out of line.”

Dean shakes his head. “No. We have no proof that you were ever anything other than an Alpha. We made sure of it. Gadreel was someone else, an Omega who worked for Lucifer and has disappeared years before we lost Lucifer’s track. So even if you don’t trust him, you can trust that even a pack-Alpha like Cas is going to need proof for an accusation like that. It’s gonna make him look like a loon.”

Dean can see that it does nothing to assuage Ezekiel’s fear. And why would it? The world hasn’t exactly played fair so far where Ezekiel was concerned. In fact, Dean would probably be panicking much more outwardly if he was Ezekiel.

“I know that this is the worst case scenario for you, man. So I’d understand it if you had the urge to disappear in the night. I just kind of - maybe think about it for a day or two? You got allies here. And friends.” Or at least  _ friend _ . Though Gabe still seems to be too shocked to take part in the conversation. So Dean turns back to Adam instead. “I’d understand it if you wanted to run with him, too. Though I’d like to implore you to give us a chance. To find a better way.”

“He’d find me.” Adam’s voice is quiet but it’s not shaking. “I have no doubt. We have played this scenario through before. What?” He looks at Ezekiel with a shrug when Zeke shakes his head at him. “What could I possibly make worse by telling them the truth?”

“So you two are…?” Dean probes.

“Friends,” Ezekiel answers. “It’s all we are allowed to be in this life.”

“Or rather, we’re not even allowed that,” Adam adds. 

“Well, he didn’t manage to take that away from us,” Ezekiel states, lemony panicked scent suddenly overlaid with a bitter almond note of defiance.

“He will after this. You know that, right?”

“Hey,” Dean stops the discussion right there. “Let’s maybe not jump ahead to all the horrible possibilities the future holds. Let’s try to handle the present for now?”

Adam nods. “What do you need me to do?”

“Well, to be honest, in my opinion nothing has really changed here. So I kind of mostly need you and Gabriel to decide whether it’s a good idea for you to live down here and help with the pups in the dorms.” Dean shrugs. “You can always stay in the manor with us, too. Kinda getting a little crowded with three Omegas, but we managed three Alphas, so I think we can deal.”

“How much chaperoning would I have to do?” Gabriel butts in for the first time. “Cause I’m sorry but I’m the porn Omega, I’m not the right person for that.”

How awkward his not-quite-jokes are, is always testament to how uncomfortable Gabe feels, and Dean doesn’t seem to be the only one who knows this, because Ezekiel asks, “It freaks you out, doesn’t it? Knowing what you now know about me?”

Gabriel clears his throat, shifting in his seat. “Yeah,” he finally admits before he hastens to supply, “I will get over it, I swear. But yeah, it - uhh, it took me by surprise.”

That’s an understatement probably. Especially seeing that even though they’d never had a physical affair, Dean thinks Gabe is still more than a bit attracted to Zeke. But mentioning that right now is probably not a good idea, so instead he asks Ezekiel, “Why did you tell Adam anyway? Wasn’t that also dangerous?”

“He didn’t,” Adam answers quickly. It’s the first time in the whole conversation that he smiles a little, like the memory is fond for him. “I figured it out on my own.”

Ezekiel nods. “Sure did. I wasn’t particularly happy about it, either. And yet, I never before felt quite so seen and accepted.” He smiles back at Adam shyly, both of them blushing a little, their scents turning sweet, if only for a moment. Then Zeke turns back to Dean. “You must understand that that is - it never happens. It is my life’s goal not to be seen. To fit in so well that there will be no second thought given to me or my status. Because if I don’t…” He shakes his head and stops. 

“I see you.” Gabriel suddenly sits up straight. “I mean I see you as an Alpha but that is because you  _ are _ Alpha. It doesn’t mean I have my eyes closed to who you truly are or something.”

“It means a lot that you see it that way,” Ezekiel answers quietly. 

“A lot, but not as much as having someone who knows the truth?” Dean digs.

“I don’t see him as anything other than an Alpha, either,” Adam protests. “But he is an Alpha who hasn’t come of age with all the privileges bestowed on them. He’s an Alpha who  _ actually _ understands.”

And that makes a depressing amount of sense. Especially coming from an Omega whose Alpha has lorded his status over him from the very first moment of their marriage. Or come to think of it, probably from before even that. 

“I wanna say not all Alphas are Michael, but I understand what you mean,” Dean nods. “Cas is aware of his privilege but that doesn’t mean that he knows how it is not to have it. He’s aware of that, too.”

“Well, if you ever wanted to know what makes my brother a revered pack leader, that’s what it is,” Gabriel shrugs. “Only reason Bal and I came back here at all.”

“Cas has no interest in keeping anyone down. Or collaring them for that matter.”

Adam’s fingers find his throat, fumbling around the collar a little uncomfortably. “It’s not locked. I can - in theory, I can take it off. At home.”

“But you don’t?”

Adam shrugs. “To shower. The leather’s not made to withstand wetness.”

“What about sleep?” Gabriel asks, sounding somewhat horrified.

Adam shrugs again. “You get used to it. Michael isn’t - he isn’t sadistic as such. There’s always a way to arrange yourself with his rules. And he isn’t arbitrary, either. As long as you stay within your bounds, nothing’s too bad. He’s unlike...” Adam breaks off.

“Lucifer,” Ezekiel finishes the sentence. “You can say it.”

Adam shudders quietly.

“You’ve met him?” Dean asks, eyebrows raised. “Luke, I mean?”

“I’ve met him,” Adam confirms, his voice spooked. 

“I wish I could have protected you from that,” Ezekiel says.

“It’s hardly your fault, is it now?”

“But I brought him back into Michael’s life. Without me…”

“Without you, I wouldn’t be here. I mean, my mate wouldn’t be in jail and I wouldn’t be at this table, but also - my health would have deteriorated with the pills I was taking. Or I would have gotten caught. Without you, I wouldn’t be here.”

Ezekiel nods to that, quiet, his scent so full of water and seaweed that the sadness is bordering on despair.

“You know that this is already the longest conversation we’ve ever had, right?” Adam half-smiles at him. “That’s something to be grateful for.”

Dean’s pretty fucking sure that  _ grateful  _ is not the word he would have used. In fact, this whole conversation is giving him a headache just from the effort it costs not to jump up and punch a wall in lieu of having any of the actual people he wants to punch here in this room. 

But the words, and more than them probably the warm tone in which they’re said, seem to help Ezekiel just enough that his scent stabilizes. He turns to Dean again. “Do you need me to do anything? Anything at all to make this work?”

It doesn’t sound like Ezekiel still feels the urge to flee, which is progress for sure. “Don’t kidnap Adam,” Dean answers drily. “I think that’s on top of the priority list.”

It makes both Ezekiel and Adam splutter a little so Dean puts his hands up in a disarming gesture. 

“It’s possible that Michael’s cronies contact you. We’re gonna keep Adam’s identity as quiet as possible but he’s lived here before. Rumors will spread. So if some call comes and tells you to kidnap Adam at the school and bring him to wherever, you tell us instead of taking him and running. Can you do that?”

“Yeah,” Ezekiel croaks out. He clears his throat and starts over, “Yes. I can do that. What about,” he looks at Adam and then back at Dean. 

Dean shrugs. “Pretty sure it’s Adam’s decision how much contact he wants.”

Adam looks up at him, surprise clear in his expression and scent. 

Dean smiles. “Kinda how it works, here. It’s your own decision, who you talk to, and who you don’t. That is, apart from Bal, I guess. Balthazar that is. He’s Gabe’s mate and housemaster for the Alphas. Since we’re doing co-ed here, all decisions are made by mutual agreement and every rule that is made is in place for both Alphas and Omegas. So you’ll pretty much have to deal with him.”

“But he’s under my command, right? Why does he have to deal with my mate? I can do that.” An unhappy crease has shown up on Gabe’s forehead.

“But you’re showing him the ropes, right? So that he can actually help. And maybe get through a few days alone when Jack is sick or when your heat hits. Speaking of,” he turns back to Adam. “Pam’s probably gonna want to see you herself, but she can get you anything you need. Heatwise, I mean. Pam’s our doctor,” he adds when he sees the confusion on Adam’s face. “I’m gathering you’ll probably want suppressants, while you’re staying here?”

Adam’s eyes turn wide. “I’ve never, umm.”

Gabe’s eyes turn wide in turn, and Dean’s pretty sure he looks just as shocked. “Seriously? You’ve never been on suppressants?”

Adam looks from one of them to the other, then shakes his head. “I got told it was too dangerous for a young Omega. And then I got married and…” He shrugs. 

“Jesus,” Gabe leans back in his chair and runs a hand through his hair. 

“They’re not dangerous anymore. They don’t really have any long-term side-effects anymore, either. I mean, if you don’t feel comfortable taking them or if there are any religious reasons why you wouldn’t - just, umm, I’m not very sure it’s a good idea without an Alpha to help you through it? And, umm, I don’t know whether you and Ezekiel, umm…” Dean trails off because where the hell was that sentence going. 

Definitely to a place where both Adam and Ezekiel are blushing furiously, apparently. 

“No, no, there are no religious reasons and Zeke and I, that's not - umm. I’ll - if it’s okay with Castiel, I’ll talk to your doctor.” 

“Dude, Cas won’t have a problem with this. He’s not all that eager to have to come up with plans how to handle the heats of unattached Omegas in his household.”

That makes Gabe snicker. “As long as he knows how to handle yours.”

Dean rolls his eyes but the thought alone makes him feel warm and fond. “I have no complaints, thank you very much.”

“Well, I gather no complaints means you’ve convinced Kelly to go see Pam.”

It’s like a cold shower after thinking of their private time, imagining Kelly in heat around Cas. Still, Dean packs his emotions in as tight a box as he can and nods. “Yeah, we got her to go. Or rather, Meg did. Don’t ask me what she did to get her to do it. I don’t even want to know.”

Though in this case, he’s actually glad about how Meg is handling this. Which says a lot. But Meg is fiercely protective of Cas, and even if Kelly can’t see that her infatuation with Cas is mostly a reaction to an Alpha being  _ nice  _ to her, and definitely not something that is reciprocated, Meg sees it very clearly. And she also sees how much more complicated it would make things for absolutely everyone if Kelly went into heat. 

“Wow. She’s actually taking suppressants  _ and  _ they don’t fail around Cassie? I’m surprised.”

“Don’t even,” Dean groans while Gabe cackles. “Or do you want to imagine Bal in Cas’ place?”

Immediately, Gabe starts growling.

“See! It’s not funny,” Dean bites. Then he takes a deep breath. “Let’s just hope that the message eventually makes it through.” 

Or that Kelly recovers enough that they can set her up in her own place. Really anywhere but in Dean’s house. He sighs when he becomes aware of the thought. He tries to be a good person, he really does. He wants her to get better because he wants her to have a happy and fulfilled life, not because he wants her out of the house. But having her make googly eyes at Cas every time Cas gives her any attention at all is not helping his patience. 

“Dean-o,” Gabriel says, voice suddenly serious, like he’s only just understood that Dean is actually a little worse for wear around this topic. “You’ve got nothing to worry about, you know that right? My baby-bro’s the loves-one-Dean-only type of person. He’s not gonna do anything stupid.”

Dean sighs. “I know. I know that, Gabe. ‘S just a little exhausting, is all."

"Do you want me to tell him? I'm not as charitable as you, I have no reservations about getting her kicked out of the house. In fact, maybe a psych ward would do her some good."

"Yeah right, locking her up again is a brilliant idea, Gabe."

"It's not like she leaves the house now. "

"But she could. It makes a difference and we both know it." Dean shakes his head. "Nah, I might not like the way she looks at Cas but ripping the trust that she’s just building out from under her is not what I want, either. "

Gabe sits back in his chair with a huff. “You’re a better person than I am. I’d have scratched her eyes out already.”

Dean shrugs. “Ask me again at three in the morning when the twins won’t sleep and she’s skulking around the kitchen while Cas is warming up bottles for them.” And usually only wearing pyjama bottoms. But of course the looks he gets from both Ezekiel and Adam have nothing to do with PJs. “Yes, Cas gets up at night to warm bottles, deal with it.” 

His grumpy tone makes Gabe cackle again but Adam looks at him like he’s recalculating everything he knows about them in light of this new insight. Seeing how Adam likes children, Dean hopes the new calculations will be in their favor.

“So, have we reached any conclusion concerning the school?” Dean tries to bring them back on topic. “Or do y’all want to think it over?”

“Let me talk to Bal?” Gabe asks. 

“Alright,” Dean nods and turns to Adam. “Gives you a little time to figure out whether you want to deal with,” he gestures vaguely at Gabe and Ezekiel, “all of this, too.”

 

They keep it at that since it’s gotten kind of late. So instead of Dean bringing Adam home first, they only leave Ezekiel behind and then walk over to get Mary and Jack from their pre-kindergarten afternoon playgroup. 

Which is actually not quite as much of a disaster as Dean had suspected it would be, having them in the same play group. Mostly because Mary has started sharing any treats she gets with Jack, Dean thinks. 

Dean's asked her once, why she does it. She had answered, "Cause I don't like it when he cries." Could be that's all selfish of course. Could be she just wants to shut him up. But Dean likes to think that maybe it's because she's Cas' daughter. Cause that's what Alpha-dad would do as well: share his own wealth so that someone else can stop being sad. 

"Do you think he did it?" Gabriel asks in a hushed voice.

Dean frowns at him. "What?"

"Not you. You! Do you think Mikey did it? Did he actually kill Luke?"

Adam looks a little like a deer caught in the headlights but he gets a grip after only a second, his poise returning. "I wouldn't know. He is not wont to discuss business with his Omega-mate and I have no doubt that this falls under the heading of business."

"Man," Gabe shakes his head and stage- whispers at Dean. "It's kind of creepy how well-trained he is. Our mates better not get any ideas."

"Think Bal would enjoy an evening or two where no one's talking back at him?" 

It's an uneasy joke, Dean too well aware that the tension between Bal and Gabe has lessened but isn't gone. 

Gabe grumbles something that's almost inaudible but Dean thinks he can guess what it means.  _ Maybe he would enjoy someone who has to smuggle birth-control. _

He puts a hand on Gabe's shoulder for a moment. Silent commiseration and reassurance at the same time. "At least he's definitely yours forever if it's true. Jack, I mean."

"He would have been mine forever anyway. And if I'd have to flee the country with him," Gabe growls. "I'm not giving up my child."

"And you don't have to," Dean reminds him because they're in front of the kindergarten now and Gabe's scent is all over the place. 

Gabe nods and takes a deep breath. "Right. Jack is the best thing my brother ever produced and I'll make sure that no one gets to destroy that. Not even his Sire."

"Clear," Dean nods and then there is no time for anything else anymore, because Mrs. McConnell is here, also getting her young daughter from the group, and she wants to talk to Dean about the bake sale. She stops abruptly when she notices Adam but then dismisses him with a shake of her head. After her, it's Mr. O'Reilly,  whose reaction to Adam is quite a bit more taken aback, and then Mary comes running, tackling him in an attack hug, the momentum of which he uses to secure her up on his arm. 

The collar on Adam's neck definitely doesn't go unnoticed by Mary's teacher, either, but she's not one to be easily discouraged, having come to their pack from the city, so it doesn't keep her from stopping Dean to have a quick word about this year's Christmas play and whether they'd let Mary take part, since they like to have pups of all ages from play group to grade school in the play. 

Dean's got a feeling that there will be other polite requests following, for some funding, for help with the costumes or the decorations, things like that. Still, Mary babbles excitedly at him that she's "gonna be a sheep, Dada!!!" It makes Dean grin and it makes her teacher grin and it stops the teacher from paying any more attention to Adam and his collar, so Dean promises that they'll ask Alpha-Dad about it. Not that he thinks Cas will have a problem with his daughter being a happy sheep witnessing the Christmas miracle. It's the kind of stuff Dean would have scoffed at when he was younger but keeps his phone camera ready for now. 

"What about Jack?" he asks. 

"He don't wanna," Mary answers, faster than the teacher, who nods. 

"Basically. Maybe next year, huh, Jack?"

"No!" The one word comes out with determination but then Jack hides his face in Gabe's shoulder.

Gabe pats his son's back. "It's okay, pumpkin. Not everyone is born to be an actor."

Meanwhile, Mary’s attention has wandered towards Adam. She’s sniffing the air in his direction not so subtly. 

“Hey, Sunshine?” Dean nudges her. “What have we said about scenting people other than Daddy and me?”

“Poor unfortunate souls,” she grumbles. 

Dean chuckles. “Yeah, no, Ursula, I’m pretty sure that’s not what we said. We said it was much more polite to say Hi to someone new and tell them your name. So, wanna say Hi to Uncle Adam?"

He almost expects a No just out of principle because she's pouting but she surprises him.

"Hi 'm Mary."

Adam’s expression has gone soft the moment he laid eyes on her. Now that they're interacting, Dean has to fight the instinct to pull his daughter closer in his arms and turn away so that she’s out of his reach. But he does fight it. 

“Hi. I’m Adam. It’s nice meeting you. You’ve grown since I last saw a picture of you.”

That makes Mary perk right back up. “Selfie?” she asks excitedly.

“With all of us?” Dean asks. 

“Yeeees!” she crows happily. 

Dean shakes his head at his daughter’s enthusiasm but he asks the others, “You in for this?”

Gabe rolls his eyes and sidles up close to Dean on the side where Adam isn’t standing. “It’ll be one for the Novak family album. All four current Novak strands present, if one only by marriage.”

Mary grins into the front camera excitedly, Adam looks mostly confused and Gabe has to sweet-talk Jack to even look up from his shoulder. Oh yeah, this one is going to be one for the eternities.

"Adam, I'm sorry but if you want your whole face on the photo you're gonna have to come closer."

Adam looks indecisive for a moment but then pushes closer until his arm is just barely touching Dean's. 

It works for the photo but it is a mistake otherwise. 

"Whas this?" Mary's attention is suddenly not on the camera anymore. Instead she struggles in Dean's arms until she can reach and touch Adam's collar.

Adam jumps back like a snake bit him. 

"Honey, I think we went over not touching people without them saying you can touch them as well."

Mary's face wrinkles though it's not in the way it does right before a meltdown. It's in the way Cas' face wrinkles when he doubles down on something. 

"But whas it?" She repeats determinedly. 

Dean sighs. He really doesn't feel like explaining collars to his almost three-year-old. It's bad enough that she's gonna learn about them when she's older. 

"It's like a necklace that my mate gave me," Adam pipes up, relieving Dean of the duty to come up with an explanation. "Does your Alpha-dad give your Omega-dad presents sometimes?"

In terms of distraction, it's a good one because Mary tilts her head and thinks about it before looking back at Dean.

"He does," Dean confirms. "You may not remember it because they're usually not things you really appreciate yet, Sunshine." He gives her a tiny kiss on the nose. Cas’ presents are things like alone time and short one-day-vacations away from the daily hassle and even if his daughter is not necessarily a fan of her dads going adventuring on their own, Dean definitely appreciates it. 

"But no necklace," Mary observes. 

"No," Dean agrees. "This kind of necklace is called a collar and I would not be happy about Alpha-daddy giving me one.”

“Cause ‘s not pretty,” she observes. 

Dean gives Adam an apologetic smile but agrees with his daughter again. “Yeah, I don’t find it pretty at all.” Then he resolutely turns to the others before the topic can get any more entrenched. “We should get going.”

 

So they do. Gabriel and Jack say their goodbyes while Adam follows Dean home. Dean's kind of glad that they took the car down to the school. The weather would have been nice enough to walk today, though it's already getting cold, but even on the short stretch between the kindergarten and the car they get stared at a lot. Dean waves a friendly Hi to everyone but he can see how the expressions turn a shade more closed off than usual when people recognize the collar for what it is. Outside of the kindergarten, not a single person stops to talk to Dean like they usually would. 

It's probably good manners. They all know what a collar means and how impolite it is to ask. But Dean is still pretty fucking sure that he's not imagining the disapproving frowns. So yeah, he's got no intention of running the gauntlet any longer than he has to. 

"Thank you," Adam says once they are all securely tucked into the car.

"What for?"

"Everything today. Also, Ezekiel."

Dean throws a look into the rearview mirror to see whether Mary is paying attention but it looks like she quietly singing to herself, her car-teddy tightly clutched in her hands. 

“For getting to talk to him? Or, you know, the other thing?”

“Both?” Adam answers, his scent a mixture of lemon and roses that is hard to assess. When Dean looks over, Adam’s smile is insecure and already falling in on itself. “And you’re - you’re sure Castiel knows?”

Dean raises his eyebrows. “Yeah, I’m pretty damn sure, seeing how I’m the one who told him.”

“And he hasn’t…”

“No. Cas is not a shithead.”

“I know,” Adam hurries to assure. “It’s just…”

“Just what?”

“Just that even Alphas that aren’t - shitheads don’t usually tolerate Omegas who don’t keep to their station.”

“Zeke’s not an Omega, though,” Dean points out. 

“No, I - I know,” Adam replies, though if anything the confusion of different aromas in his scent increases. 

“I thought he was a pretty big knothead, to be honest. When I first met him.” Dean smiles a little at the memory. “About took his head off for implying that Omegas aren’t good at math.” 

“Really?”

“Yep,” Dean confirms. “Good times.”

“Michael would never.”

“Do math?”

“Allow that kind of behavior.”

“Pretty much thought that that’s what the collar was for. To make sure no other Alpha gets close enough to you that you’d have an urge to tell them off.”

“For the most part,” Adam agrees. “But it's of course an honor for your very trusted friends and business partners that the normal rules don’t apply. As a - special favor.”

Dean doesn’t like at all what that word is implying. “Guessing you didn’t get much say in what those  _ favors  _ entailed or who got them.”

Adam gives him a look that Dean can feel even though he’s driving. “Michael thinks of himself as classy. He has employees who book the whores when they’re needed. He didn’t pimp me out. Not that that necessarily made those evenings any more pleasant.”

Dean can definitely believe that. The few times he and Cas ended up in conservative country, not fun. But there’s something else that he’s curious about. “And you and Zeke? How did that start?”

Adam gives a mirthless huff. “With me falling down the stairs.”

“What?”

Adam shrugs. “I blacked out on my way down. No one ever really dared touch me, you know? But he was new. He didn’t know. He carried me to the couch and brought me some water.”

“And then he figured out the birth control thing?” Dean asks. 

Immediately, Adam’s tone is guarded, but he agrees, “I was taking shoddy pills. But then, I had no other way to get them than through some shady connections my staff had.”

Dean blinks at the matter-of-course way the words  _ my staff _ are said. “While Ezekiel knew where to get an actual prescription?”

“Yes,” Adam nods. “He, well, I gather you know why he had that connection. Though while for me, the worst part is getting them, the worst part for him is actually filling his prescriptions.”

“Cause people get suspicious.”

“Yes.”

“Hmm.” Dean thinks about it. Their one pharmacy is part of a national chain and Pamela isn’t really giving out meds herself. So for Ezekiel to be inconspicuous here, he’d have to always get out of town, either buy from shady suppliers, or go to his doctor on the other side of the country and then fill subscriptions in different pharmacies, probably under different names, like he’s done when he took his extended leave of absence from their pack. None of these options seem very convenient to Dean. “Maybe Ash can help. Pretty sure Ash can get his hands on anything.” 

“Who is Ash?”

“Bartender at the Roadhouse. Also a stoner. And a bit of a computer genius, though Charlie will tell you differently. Those two don’t like each other. Too much rivalry.” Also, Dean thinks Ash might be the only person in the whole pack who actually stands a chance at figuring out Charlie’s original identity. Not a thing she takes kindly to. “I mean I’m pretty sure Ash’s only going to help if Zeke’s aura matches or some other weird shit like that, but yeah.” Dean shrugs. 

Adam doesn’t answer anything, and maybe that's normal, Dean’s got no idea what to answer to Ash most of the time, either. But he likes the guy and his mullet, though the hair makes him look like he just fell out of the 80s. 

They are home anyway, Dean pulling the car into its spot in front of the manor. “You’re going to have to explain it. Probably pretty much every single time.”

Adam looks at him questioningly.

“The collar. If you decide to help at the dorms and keep it. Some of the pups know what it means, though I hope to God that our society has moved forward enough that most of the younger ones don’t. But you’ll have to explain it to all of them, that they can still talk to you. That it doesn’t matter whether they’re Alphas or Omegas, they gotta listen to you. Gabe’s not gonna do you the favor of doing it for you.”

“I wouldn’t expect it of him.”

“Didn’t think you would. And you did well with Mary. Just, the pups you would care for are older than her. You’re gonna have to explain more.”

Adam nods, a steep frown on his face. 

“You don’t have to decide anything right now. Just wanted to make you aware.”

“Yes,” Adam nods again. “Thank you.”

It’s polite as always, but Dean definitely has the impression that Adam’s about done for the day. “Alright. Young lady?” Dean turns around. “Ready to go get some dinner?”

“Yes!!!” Mary screams and immediately starts squirming in her seat, trying to free herself from the seatbelt. 

“Wait, let me help!”

Of course that doesn’t mean that she holds still when he’s actually there, but at least she is excited and happy and babbles about everything she did this afternoon, which he definitely takes over crying daughter who doesn’t like being in her playgroup. Which fortunately has not been the case more than once or twice right in the beginning. 

 

Adam stays quiet, observing and occasionally lending a hand, though Dean integrates him into their usual evening routine.

He catches Cas’ raised eyebrows when Cas comes into the kitchen to find Adam with a spoon full of applesauce that he’s trying to feed an unwilling Rob, while Dean is feeding Ben. 

Dean shrugs. “He offered. Can’t help it that Rob doesn’t cooperate.”

“Where is Mary?” Cas asks and holds his hand out for Adam’s spoon. “Here, let me try.”

Adam immediately hands over the spoon, a mumbled apology on his lips.

Dean shakes his head, not sure whether it’s fondly or a little annoyed. After the day with Adam, he’s a lot more relaxed around him than he had been, his misgivings about Adam interacting with the pups mostly dispelled. But of course Cas hasn't been there for the day. “Mary got bored with us and the little ones. She’s convinced Charlie to play with her until bedtime.”

“I see,” Cas says and manages go put a full spoon into Rob’s mouth without Rob spitting the food back out. “She took us not being here for a few weeks better than last time.”

“Yeah, she’s not as clingy as I expected,” Dean agrees. He knows it makes everything easier, but he still can’t help the tiny stab that it gives him. Their daughter is still so small, and yet it feels like she’s growing up a little more every day already. 

Cas gives him a knowing smile. “Me too, Dean.” Then he turns to Adam. “So, what do you think of our dorms?”

Since Cas has taken his task away from him, Adam has his hands folded in his lap, the perfect picture of an obedient Omega. Dean’s more sure than ever that the appearance shouldn’t be taken as an expression of Adam’s state of mind, though.  

“They are impressive, Alpha. I’m not sure I’m the right person to help, though.”

That is news to Dean. “Why?”

In answer, Adam puts a hand on his collar again. “You are teaching very different values than I am used to. I would be confusing the pups.”

Dean shrugs. “Easy. Just take the damn thing off.”

“Dean,” Cas chastises quietly. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know that it’s not my decision. But we already had to explain collars to Mary today and really, just taking the thing off would be so much easier.”

“You - what?” Cas asks, tone not at all happy. Adam actually flinches back a little. 

“Chill, Cas. We didn’t get into what collaring someone actually means. Kinda hoping to avoid  _ that  _ conversation until she’s in highschool at least.” Not that there is much chance of that. Not unless he censors Netflix forever. 

“What  _ did _ you explain then?”

“That it’s a special kind of present that Adam’s mate gave him but that it’s not the kind of present you give me.” Dean’s pretty sure he can’t keep his tone as neutral as he’d planned because Ben looks up at him from his high seat with wide blue eyes and is hiccuping in what’s clearly a precursor to crying. Dean sighs. “Sorry, little man. Dada just really dislikes collars.” He runs a hand through Ben’s hair, calming him down with physical touch. 

“Don’t worry, Alpha-Dad despises them, too,” Cas says grimly, though judging by the way Rob just blinks at him, he has his scent under better control than Dean. Well, no surprise there. “Which doesn’t mean we’re going to make you give up yours, obviously,” Cas tells Adam. “Just please don’t feel that it binds you to silence here. We’re working hard to assure that everyone knows they have a voice in this pack, and you are no exemption to that.”

Adam seems to be at a loss for words what to say to this because all he does is look down at his hands.

Cas sighs. “You’ve known me for a long time, Adam. I know that you’ve seen me punish, even though I regret what had to be done until today. But have you ever seen me punish unfairly? Arbitrarily? Have you ever known me to not like what a Beta or an Omega had to say and answer it not with a discussion but with cruelty?”

“Dude,” Dean says. “I can’t even remember when you were serious about a reprimand the last time. Answer might be never, actually.”

Cas smiles. “ _ I _ know that, Dean. I’m wondering whether Adam knows it, too.”

“ _ Very _ different values,” Adam says softly. 

Which, yes, but, “Look, man, we knew that. Before we ever proposed this,” Dean points out. "And we don't expect you to suddenly be a different person or something. In fact, if you don’t feel ready to teach the pups, let them teach you. I know that you’re good at observing your surroundings to adapt. So do that. Let them guide you. They’ll let you know what they need. And if sometimes they don’t, we’re always here. Cas and me and Gabe. We can answer questions. We can help.”

“What rules would there be?” Adam asks, voice contemplative.  

“Rules?” Cas asks back.

“For me. For my interaction with others.”

“Ah,” Cas nods in understanding. “Well, Gabriel is going to explain the rules for the pups to you. In doubt, his decision is final on all matters concerning the Omegas. And before you ask, yes, where the Omega students are concerned, Gabriel’s voice counts more than Balthazar’s, no matter how they conduct their private business.”

Dean nods emphatically, even while he takes Ben’s empty bowl and spoon to the sink. 

“As for everyone else, I’d be hesitant to instruct the teachers to honor the collar. They might need to talk to you about their students. The parents will probably leave you alone without my interference, though.”

“What about Zeke?” Dean asks, because he’s pretty sure Adam wants to hear it from Cas that there won’t be any repercussions for talking to him. 

“What about him?” Cas asks. 

“Well, he and Adam…” Dean shrugs. 

Cas frowns. “You’ll have to be more precise about your worries. Short of a flight in the middle of the night or an unplanned pregnancy, I don’t see any issues that would concern me as the pack-Alpha. Do you fear any of these might happen?”

Adam about chokes on his spit at Cas’ frank description, but all Dean does is start laughing. 

“Oh God, little Alpha, I love you.” He still chuckles when he collects Rob’s bowl and spoon from Cas, so he bends down quickly to give Cas a peck on his cheek. 

Cas of course catches him, draws him back down for a real kiss, this one not as short and chaste as the one outside had been. 

Dean smiles into the kiss, going willingly until he feels Cas’ tongue at his lips, wanting him to open up and deepen the kiss. “Uh uh,” Dean bites at Cas playfully and frees himself. “Pups first, adult fun later.”

Cas grumbles about it and makes a show of trying to catch Dean while Dean pivots out of the way and grabs Rob from his high chair to put him into Cas’ arms. 

“Here. Get started on this while I care for the dishes,” he laughs.

Cas tries to keep his face stern but fails epically when Rob starts giggling at his dads’ antics. “Alright,” he gives in. “What do you say, should we take your brother with us?” 

He boops Rob’s nose and then goes to collect Ben, who has his arms outstretched already. 

“You said Mary is already over there?”

“Yes,” Dean confirms. “I’ll follow you in a minute?”

“Alright. Take your time.”

Dean rinses out the bowls before he stacks them in the dishwasher and turns back to Adam. “He means it, you know. When he says that there are no rules of conduct. I mean, I still kind of try to behave in public, because I don’t want people talking shit about him. But then, it’s usually him who starts shit whenever they try to dismiss me.” Dean huffs fondly. “So yeah, don’t worry, man. If you want to give this a go, he’ll have your back.”

“I’m - unused to that.”

“Yeah,” Dean nods. “I figured.” He dries his hands on a towel and goes over to the table. “You don’t have to decide today. Gabe hasn't decided yet, either. So, we'll leave it at this and I’ll go help my mate getting the rascals down for the night, if you’re good here?”

“Yes,” Adam nods. “Yes, I am. Thank you.”

“No worries.” Dean already has his hand halfway up to give Adam a friendly pat on the shoulder like he might do with his brother, but at the last moment, he lets his hand sink. Adam is not his brother, and he’s got no idea when anyone last touched him in a way that was entirely friendly and wanted. So Dean’s not gonna go do anything to bring up bad memories. 

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I want to try. If Gabriel allows it."

"Okay," Dean smiles at Adam. "I think you won't regret it."

Adam looks unconvinced but he nods, too.

“Alright. I’ll see you in the morning then.”

“Yes. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”   
  


It’s good to go through the pups’ nighttime routine together. Dean had enjoyed their evenings in California, when he got his mate all to himself, but this here settles his heart in a way few other things can. They all get to cuddle, the light is soft, the voices are quiet, the scents are warm, and even their high-energy daughter lets herself be lulled by the comfort of a procedure she’s known since before she could speak. 

The twins fall asleep first, their eyes closing in the middle of the bedtime story Cas is reading. Dean brings them over to their cribs one by one, softly kissing them goodnight. By the time he’s back in the other nursery, Mary is cuddled into Cas’ side, though she stretches out a hand towards him, not quite asleep yet. Not that Dean is all that upset about it. He slides in next to her, cuddling her close even while Cas raises his arm so that they can both lean against him, tucked safely against his side. It’s warm and safe, a tiny bubble of honey and pancakes and blueberries, Cas’ dark voice gentle and melodical as he keeps reading the story. Dean doesn’t stop him even when Mary’s weight suddenly leans heavily on him, a sign that she’s fallen asleep.

The book isn’t that long anyway, so finally Cas turns the last page and stops with a smile and, “The end.”

“You didn’t tell us whether they lived happily ever after,” Dean whispers.

“Of course they did,” Cas answers and places a kiss on top of Dean’s head before putting the book aside and lifting up Mary to bring her to bed. 

Dean watches him with a soft smile. There are a lot of things about Cas that he hasn't ever expected to find in an Alpha, even one he'd be willing to mate. But this is maybe the biggest. He'd hoped somewhere deep down that if he'd end up with an Alpha, that Alpha would be a good father. That they'd care. That they'd be understanding that a child's needs are different from a grown-up's. That they'd ask first and punish only when there was a crime. 

But he's never expected this. He's never expected a mate to try to take over half of the daily work, now that they don't have a nanny to help. To find a mate who doesn't only play with his pups but also feeds them, changes their diapers, brings them to bed. A mate who gets up when the baby monitor starts whining in the middle of the night and who never blames Dean or the pups when he runs around with tired eyes the next morning. 

Dean's not sure he'd have expected it in a Beta, to be honest, had he ended up with one of them. 

Cas is gentle when he lays their daughter down in her bed, tugging up the blanket so that she's covered but that her hands are above the blanket the way she likes it. Because Cas knows every single one of Mary's favorites, whether it be books or foods or toys or positions to sleep in. It's a little bit amazing. 

"What? Is something wrong?" Cas whispers when he turns around and finds Dean staring. 

Dean shakes his head with a smile. Nothing's wrong. In fact, in this very moment, everything is perfect. "I'd like you to take me to bed now, Alpha."

Immediately, Cas' expression brightens. "Is that so?"

"Yep," Dean confirms. "Though you can take your time about tucking me in. I'm not quite tired yet."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shorter chapter than normal but I wanted to post this for Pride Month. Trans rights are human rights, asexuals and aromantics are part of the queer community, and wherever on the spectrum you are, your identity and sexuality are valid! Now go out and sparkle in all colors of the rainbow!


End file.
